But is it enough? Sequal to His love, Her love
by Citrus-EhJay
Summary: The first day of the lunar month is filled with many surprises, but what happens when Kagome wakes to no InuYasha, Naraku comes up with a deadly plan, Sesshomaru is lost in a newfound emotion, and Sango is caught in a deadly trap... Rated M for lemon.


His love, her love**_ - But is it enough? - _**To make it through it all - In the end.

_**This is the ever-so-demanded sequal to "His love, Her love". (Meaning, if you haven't read that story, read it before this one). It was written because I got so many good reviews on my first story, that I thought... 'Hey... Maybe I could go somewhere with this', because originally it was meant to be a one-shot lemon, purely for lemons-sake. The sequal however, has been taken to a slighty different level, and I actually decided to include a plot and some other characters, too, which is unusual for me, as I get bored easily and prefer one-shots that when i get bored of, can be done. **_

**_If you want to see more of my writing or anything, you can visit enough about me... On to the story. _**

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the rights to any InuYasha characters, nor any of the ideas/viewséplotlines of the InuYasha television or Manga series. These rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yomuri TV sunrise. ) _

_**Note to the R&Rer: **Please fel free to speak your honest opinon about my stories, but if you could be so kind, please try to form your negative points into constructive criticism, as I don't appreciate ridicule what-so-ever, and I would not "dis" your story.. So please, be kind. It is very much appreciated. _

_Furthermore, please DO NOT bother me with any Kagome/Kikyo hate mail... It doesnt intrest me. _

The cool morning air blew softly, winding it's way through through the tree branches and sending out the gentle sound of rustling leaves, like the whispers left over from the darkness of the night. A hanyo boy sat at the windowsill, peering out at the beauty and tranquility of higurashi shrine. It was as though the grounds had been purified. As though the first day of the lunar month was a fresh start; a new beginning. The boy's eyes stared dead ahead, as though trying to ignore the image that lumed in his periferal vision. A girl with raven hair lay peacefully sleeping, sprawled out under her warm, pink comforter. Her beauty was innocent; she has both the freshness and the warmth of a midsummer's day.

Reluctantly, his eyes were drawn to her, and there was an uncertainty there, in their amber esscence. They stared out gently, lacking the sharpness of their usually scrutinizing glare. Instead, his eyes were timid, thoughtful... almost shy.

Pulling away his gaze, once again he stared out the window., silently. The ground was damp from the night's drizzle, and the soft, sweet smell of rain that made it's way through the crack in the window calmed InuYasha slightly.

Abruptly, he opened the window, bounding out, onto the rood, and forward into the morning, his senses dizzy with thought and feeling.

--

"M'lord! Wait for me, M'lord!" A high-pitched screetch peirced the night air, and a green imp came running quickly to the edge of a large, forested area.

A tall, handsome man with long, white hair and cold, yellow eyes slowed his lengthy stride minisculely, as though he could not be bothered with the imp. Behind him, a two-headed dragon-like creature followed, pulled by a young-loking girl, with raven hair and an orange kimono. She smiled sweetly, watching the tall man walk, a loving twinkle in her eye.

The man stopped abruptly, a thick purple smog filling the air around the mismatched group.

A coarse, dark voice spoke.

"What is it that you are seeking?" The voice said.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru spat. His eyes were tinted red, infused with his hatred of this wretched creature--This created that thought himself worthy of he, Lord Sesshomaru's breath. A bitter taste filled his mouth as his eyes searched for the source of this foul stentch that called himself demon.

"Tell me, _lord _Sesshomaru," Naraku's voice echoed through the air.

"If not jewel shards, and if not revenge, then what is it that you seek? Love? Companionship!?" Naraku's laugh was was low and harsh, and it rang in Sesshomaru's ears, foul, guttural, condecending and silmy. Just the sound of his laughter was enough to make Sesshomaru's blood boil, but still, his face showed no emotion.

"Have you come to play games with me, Naraku, or have you just tured of your putrid exsistance?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice monotone, his face blank.

"No, no. I have an offer. A deal, so to speak. To the North, there is a castle. There, there is said to be a witch; a soceress with great powers. They call her Miko Yume--Or, priestess dream. She can unlock the secrets of the dream world, the afterlife, and the imagination. She can create anything that one yearns for with a single wink of her eye. Her power lies in the hizentaru hana, a flower shaped crystal that was worn by the very first Miko.

"Similar to the Shikon No Tama, I could put this jewel to great use. If you travel to Yume Castle, and deliver the Hizentaru-Hana to me, I will give you every last one of my jewel shards." Naraku said.

"Although it is intriguing why you would so cuvet the power of this jewel, I am not interested in your petty, pitiful transactions." Sesshomaru replied.

"Very well then... You shall pay!" Naraku yelled. Just then, a demon swooped down, aiming straight for the small, raven-haired girl.

"Sesshomaru-Sama!!!" She screamed, frightened. With a movement faster than the speed of light,and the slice of a poison nail, the demon lay dead and bleeding, Rin safely held in Sesshomaru's arms.

"I overestimated you." Naraku said. Sesshomaru frowned the bitter taste in his mouth growing storng and more putrid with each moment of Naraku's presence.

"Your heart beat speeding for a human girl..." Sesshomaru clentched his fist, and, spotting where Naraku hid, he threw himself into the air. In a speedy jump, he slashed at the black esscence of Naraku, only to feel the filthy ripped peice o his purple kimono in his claws, and watch his repulsive aura speed into the distance.

--

Kagome Higurashi woke slowly, her eyes opening gently, expectig to see her lover sleeping peacefully beside her. Unfortunetly, she was surprised to find herself alone, her window open, letting the cool morning air rush in. For a moment she wondered if it had all been a dream... The warmth, the soft touch, the adoration. But looking to her side, she saw her silk, pink nightgown, laying idle on the floor beside her still damp towel.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she found her smooth, bare breasts and shoulders and she pushed back the ache in her throat that threatened tears. It had been real, and he wasn't here to kiss her as she woke. A part of her mind tols her it was silly, ridiculous and crazy, but the beat of her heart could not be convinced, and her shoulders began to shake, and her breathing was choked, her tears rushing forward. And the more she tried to convince herself that she was okay, the more she shook with pain that her concious mind could not explain. That pain turned to fear, and that fear became anger, and her body convulsed with frustrated tears. Clentching her teeth, she tok in a deep breath, calming her senses and soothing her. And hen, biting her lip, she stood, pulling on her clothes like armour, and readying herself to face fears that even she, herself, didn't understand.

---------

R&R! )

New chapter ASAP.


End file.
